


Tu t'incateni in mezzo al fuoco (e dici viemmi a prende)

by PantaRei_Akatastatos



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Angst, Body Positivity, Character Development, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecurity, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mild Self Harm, Multi, Polyamory, Porn What Porn | Plot Without Porn, Slice of Life, Toxic Masculinity, i want feelings, i'm sorry there's too much porn, literally 'cause i didnt have time during the day, ma i tag in inglese o italiano boh
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantaRei_Akatastatos/pseuds/PantaRei_Akatastatos
Summary: "Aveva visto l'influenza che il giudizio delle persone aveva su Lauro, e si era sentito, anche se solo per alcuni istanti, sopraffatto da un desiderio di proteggere e rassicurare quell'anima così sensibile, nascosta da una corazza d'incuranza."Tre volte in cui la società ha provato a distruggere Lauro e tre volte in cui Lauro gli ha dimostrato di aver fallito.
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Kudos: 24





	Tu t'incateni in mezzo al fuoco (e dici viemmi a prende)

**Author's Note:**

> Buongiorgio!  
> Questa è la prima fanfiction che completo e, soprattutto, che pubblico, siate buoni uwu.  
> Il titolo è da "C'est la vie" di,, penso lo sappiate hahhah.  
> No, non so il romano, sono di Salerno e ho inventato tutto.  
> Warnings: Internalized Homophobia, Toxic Masculinity e Body Insecurity sono i tre temi principali. Sono presenti anche numerose parolacce e imprecazioni, un esaurimento nervoso e un tentativo di Self-Harm, circa. Be safe and aware!!  
> (So che questo genere di problemi non si risolve dalla sera alla mattina e gli avvenimenti descritti hanno valenza simbolica).  
> Se sei in questa fanfiction e tutto ciò ti mette a disagio, per favore, non procedere oltre  
> (～￣▽￣)～  
> Ciancio alle bande!  
> Spero vi piaccia (´▽`ʃ♡ƪ)

Lo teneva presente, a Lauro, ma non si conoscevano davvero. Aveva conosciuto, invece, il fratello Fet e solo dopo aveva stretto un legame con quel regazzino esile che era Lauretto, che si era poi rivelato essere di una profondità immensa, a dispetto del suo aspetto fisico.

Dopo aver scoperto della loro condivisa passione per la musica- no per l’arte, e per tutto ciò che c’è di bello nel mondo, avevano iniziato a comporre e scrivere e correggere, a ritmi assurdi, finché… Finché non si erano persi di vista dopo appena qualche mese. Non erano ancora davvero legati, non come lo sarebbero poi diventati, ma Edo aveva visto l'influenza che il giudizio delle persone aveva su Lauro, e si era sentito, anche se solo per alcuni istanti, sopraffatto da un desiderio di proteggere e rassicurare quell'anima così sensibile, nascosta da una corazza d'incuranza.

Quando, circa cinque anni dopo, si erano rincontrati, tornando a lavorare insieme, avevano trovato nell'altro quella completezza che nessuno era mai riuscito a dargli. Si incastravano come pezzi di un puzzle e si era andata a creare una simbiosi vitale, stimolante, un voler dare di più per essere all’altezza dell’altro. Un rispetto che si era evoluto in un amore fraterno e incensurabile. 

Dopo una delle tante nottate passate a comporre, avevano deciso di svagare la testa, prendere una boccata d’aria. Avevano fatto una passeggiata al fresco della brezza primaverile e si erano fermati in un parco a guardare i colori dell'alba dipingere il cielo. 

Erano seduti su un muretto, stretti, quasi abbracciati, per proteggersi dall’aria ancora troppo fredda per stare vestiti come loro. C'era una pace surreale, indisturbata dai rumori della città che si sveglia. O almeno _c'era stata_ , la pace, finchè un uomo, apparentemente senzatetto e decisamente ubriaco, li aveva notati e aveva deciso quello essere il momento giusto per urlare, biascicando un po': "Ao, ricchioni, checcheee-" per poi prontamente collassare lì a terra.

Edoardo sorride alla scena ridicola che gli si era appena parata davanti, una risata serena che inizia a farsi strada dal torace, ma non arriva oltre, arrestata subito dal sentire Lauro irrigidirsi e allontanarsi da lui come se si fosse scottato. 

Edo si gira, lo guarda con una domanda stampata in faccia e si ritrova le insicurezze più intime di Lauro esposte alla luce del giorno, il suo viso improvvisamente un libro aperto, e il ragazzo sembra farsi piccolo piccolo sotto il suo sguardo.

"Oh, t'apposto? Nun te sarai mica fatto spaventa' da quel matto?"

La sua espressione non cambia, sembra nervoso e non gli risponde. Che gli abbia dato fastidio l'insinuazione che fossero omosessuali? Edoardo non ci trova il problema, non se lo pone ormai da tempo, ma tenta di rassicurarlo comunque. "Laurè, dai, lo sai che nun è vera la cazzata che ha detto, no?"

Lauro lo fissa per un altro secondo, prima di ricomporsi e annuirgli. È scosso, Edoardo se ne accorge, ma non insiste.

Per giorni Lauro smette di essere espansivo come suo solito, ed è innaturale.

Sono passate settimane da quell'alba. Ora invece è notte fonda e per qualche motivo sono stesi in mezzo alla strada, a fissare in silenzio le poche stelle visibili dalla città.

È Lauro ad aprire bocca per primo: "Sono sbagliato ad amare così?" Un mormorio tremolante.

Edoardo si gira e si ritrova il naso a pochi centimetri da quello di Lauro. La faccia, illuminata dalla fioca luce dei lampioni, è espressione di cruda vulnerabilità e una lacrima scivola lungo la guancia, terminando il proprio tragitto sull'asfalto. Fissa dritto in quelle iridi chiare e nei suoi occhi trova il tormento del conflitto che porta dentro.

Sente che in quel momento non ha bisogno di frasi poetiche, ma di certezze concrete. _"Mai"._

_~•~_

_È stupido, è immaturo, lo sa._ _È nella sezione dei commenti di un post di Insta, un post su di loro, sulla loro esibizione della seconda serata a Sanremo._ _Non dovrebbe stare qua a leggere 'ste stronzate, si fa male da solo, ma, non sa per quale motivo, non si è riuscito a frenare._

"Ma che schifo sti froci, sono un abominio" _E ora sente la rabbia ribollire nel petto._ "Seh vabbè, mo vuole pure imitare quel grande di David Bowie, ma che trash assurdo!"

_Sente il calore distruttivo della furia inerpicarsi dallo stomaco verso la gola, ma poi qualcuno lo abbraccia da dietro e appoggia il mento sulla sua spalla, legge velocemente pochi commenti, che bastano perché una risata dolce riverberi vicino al suo orecchio, placando immediatamente ogni suo istinto vagamente illegale e riempiendolo di un altro tipo di calore, un calore che sembra miele, e che non può che identificare con Amore._

_Lauro gli scocca un bacio affettuoso sulla guancia e prende possesso del suo telefono, spegnendolo. Edoardo gliene è grato._

_Qualche anno prima, Lauro avrebbe reagito male, reso insicuro da un ambiente omofobo e sessista che gli faceva dubitare della validità della propria essenza._ _Adesso non esistono più schemi o etichette a incatenarli._ _Adesso Amare non fa più male._

_~•~_

Stanno lavorando alle stesse canzoni da giorni, ad un ritmo insostenibile, ma Lauro non è ancora soddisfatto. Forse dovrebbero mangiare qualcosa. O provare a dormire per qualche ora. Sono davvero tutti esausti. 

Lauro, più che appoggiato ad Edoardo, gli si è praticamente abbandonato addosso. Sta rivedendo un testo e, dopo l'ennesima correzione, visibilmente frustrato, cancella calcando quasi fino a strappare il foglio e getta il taccuino, che atterra con un rumore sordo, che fa calare il silenzio nella stanza. 

Il più piccolo si gira e nasconde la faccia tra la spalla e il collo di Edo, che sente qualche lacrima bagnargli la pelle, ma non ci fa troppo caso e lo lascia sfogare. 

Almeno fino a quando, un tale, un amico di qualcuno nella squadra forse, che non si ricordava neanche essere lì, se ne esce con:"Ma che fa, piagne? Che femminuccia, ma fai l'uomo e poi scollati di dosso da Doms che sembri un gay, gli stai sempre accollato"

Ed Edoardo è sopraffatto da quella solita sensazione rovente che gli stringe la gola e gli fa venire voglia di sbraitare che _-No, i ragazzi possono piangere,_ possono _, e cosa gliene frega a questo se loro vogliono stare incollati come cozze, fanno il cazzo che gli pare e non devono spiegazioni a nessuno-_ vorrebbe cacciare 'sto stronzo fuori dalla Villa a calci e fare in modo da non rivederlo più, ma Lauro reagisce più velocemente, alzandosi di scatto, arrossendo come se si vergognasse e asciugandosi freneticamente le lacrime. Mormora qualcosa di incomprensibile, recupera il taccuino ed esce dalla stanza a testa bassa.

Edoardo lo trova una mezz'oretta dopo, nascosto in camera sua, seduto contro il letto, il taccuino a terra, stracciato, mentre Lauro si sfoga, soffocando i singhiozzi in un cuscino. 

Quando, prendendogli il viso tra le mani, Lauro alza lo sguardo per incontrare il suo, Edo si trova di nuovo di fronte a quell'espressione aperta e vulnerabile e sente una mano stringersi intorno al cuore fino a fargli male.

Pensa ad infiniti modi per fare entrare in quella testa cocciuta il concetto che vuole trasmettergli. L'unica soluzione che trova è chiedergli: "Puoi mai essere sbagliato per piangere?"

Nello sguardo di Lauro scorge sollievo, sembra che gli sia stato tolto un macigno dal petto e finalmente riesce a piangere, piangere davvero, buttando fuori anni di sentimenti repressi, soffocati in un cuscino.

~•~

_Potrebbe essere uno dei tanti concerti, ma non lo è._ _Potrebbe essere uno dei tanti baci, ma non lo è._

_È l'ultima serata di Sanremo e tutta l'Italia li sta guardando e si sentono vivi e carichi di adrenalina. Non gliene frega di niente e di nessuno. Che li giudicassero quanto vogliono, in quel momento esiste solo la sensazione di completezza del ritrovare nell’altro parte di sé._

_Dopo l'esibizione, dietro le quinte c'è Valentina, che è venuta a salutarli, e, come è sempre con lei, è un vortice di bacini, abbracci, complimenti che li riempiono di Amore, e Lauro è sopraffatto da così tante emozioni che inizia a piangere, lacrime di gioia che sgorgano da quegli occhi verdi, che di solito sembrano portare il peso del mondo, ma in quel momento non sono altro che specchi luminosi della sua felicità._

_Anche Vale si sta commuovendo, si avvicina a Lauro, gli passa un dito lungo lo zigomo per fermare il percorso delle lacrime '_ perchè poi ti cola tutto il trucco, che è stupendo _' ed, infine, aggiunge:_ _"Siete voi la libertà"_

_Le lacrime di Lauro si confondono con il suo sorriso contento, sembra un'opera d'arte._

_E anche piangere non fa più male._

_~•~_

"Ddio Laurè, ma sei uno stecchino, manco mezzo muscolo…"

"Come pusher eri insuperable, come cantante sei una sciagura, torna a spacciare!"

"Violento, ignorante e pure brutto come un cesso, non te la tirare"

"Musica di merda, che ignoranza."

"Grazie a te questo paese sta rovinosamente crollando culturalmente. Vergogna."

"Ma quanto cazzo sei finto"

"Caccia alla Drag Queen"

"Ma lavati la faccia che con quei tatuaggi sembri un pagliaccio, drogato!"

Lauro, generalmente, se provocato, sa che è meglio non reagire agli insulti.Si mostra indifferente, ma Edo percepisce la sua rabbia e la vede riflessa nei suoi occhi.

Tuttavia, quando viene fatto un qualche commento sul suo aspetto fisico, sembra estraniarsi, e il suo sguardo si fissa su qualcosa di lontano. Ogni volta che Edoardo lo nota scivolare via dal presente, tenta di riportarlo alla realtà, appoggiando il braccio sulla sua spalla, o urtandolo piano mentre gli passa accanto, prendendogli la mano, giocando con i suoi capelli. A volte sobbalza un po' ma è veloce a ricomporsi e nascondere qualsiasi espressione che possa tradire il suo stato d’animo. Edoardo, però, gli legge negli occhi il malessere che si porta dentro.

Nonostante ciò, non sa come affrontare l’argomento, tanto meno come tirarlo in ballo. Non è abile quanto Lauro ad usare le parole, ed in ogni caso parlano raramente di temi più sensibili, preferiscono lasciarli alle loro canzoni. 

É durante un pigro pomeriggio estivo che Edoardo si rende conto che forse avrebbe dovuto cercare di parlargliene prima.

Stavano buttati sul letto a rilassarsi e, cullato dal loro mormorare sommesso, si era addormentato. Al suo risveglio, poche ore dopo, Lauro non era più nella stanza.L’appartamento era silenzioso, ed Edoardo faticava a trovare la voglia di alzarsi, ma iniziava a venirgli fame. Mentre si avvicinava alla cucina per cercare qualcosa da mangiare, aveva notato con la coda dell'occhio un'ombra nel bagno.

Si era girato, aveva aperto la porta socchiusa, e… e aveva sentito lo stomaco sprofondare e il cuore battergli in gola.

C’era Lauro, seminudo, lo sguardo concentrato ma tormentato, le sopracciglia aggrottate e, mentre con gli occhi lucidi, fissi, sul riflesso del proprio corpo nello specchio, analizzava ogni centimetro di tatuaggi e non, le mani scorrevano lungo la pelle, nevrotiche, e le unghie, sebbene consumate, graffiavano la carne, non abbastanza da macchiarlo di sangue, ma abbastanza da lasciare segni rossi, gonfi e bollenti.

Edoardo poteva giurare che quel ragazzo sarebbe stato la sua rovina. Non bastava esserne innamorato perso. No, doveva anche vedere la persona che amava con tutto il cuore, l'anima e il corpo, distruggersi, non riuscire a riconoscere la propria eccezionalità.

Edoardo non era mai stato bravo ad esprimere il proprio amore a parole, piuttosto aveva sempre preferito l’impatto delle azioni, e così, anche in quel momento, si era fatto guidare dal proprio istinto, senza pensarci due volte. 

Si era avvicinato e, senza troppa delicatezza, gli aveva afferrato i polsi, costringendo il più piccolo a voltarsi verso di lui.“Laurè ma che cazzo fai?!", il ragazzo si rifiutava di guardarlo negli occhi, fissando invece il suo sguardo sulle mattonelle del pavimento.

“Ma lo vuoi capire che così fai stare male anche me-" Edo gli aveva preso il mento tra le dita, obbligandolo ad alzare la testa, "porcoGiuda non so neanche come dirlo- tu sei un cazzo di miracolo, Lauro, sei unico e non so come fare per fartelo capire!"

Lauro finalmente lo aveva guardato, con quegli occhi stupendi, riflessi nei propri. Erano carichi di stupore, confusione, paura e talmente tante altre emozioni che Edoardo si era sentito sopraffatto da quanto erano profondi e penetranti. "Me devi giura' che nun ce provi mai più, Lau," aveva continuato Edo, "devi farlo per tutti quelli che ti vogliono bene. Io nun c' a posso fa' a vederte così, me fa troppo male."

La faccia di Lauro si era contorta in una smorfia contrita e fiumi di lacrime avevano iniziavato a sgorgare dai suoi occhi. Edo lo aveva stretto forte a sé, non avrebbe voluto lasciarlo mai, e aveva sussurato parole dolci e confortevoli contro il corpo scosso dai singhiozzi del più piccolo, in un mantra di positività e affetto. 

Aveva azzardato, correndo un rischio enorme, gli aveva mormorato qualcosa di inaspettato per entrambi. "Devi amarte come t'amo io."

Non se l'erano mai detto, e la loro relazione era già abbastanza complicata così, tra il pining e l'irrisolta tensione sessuale che li circondava. Si aspettava che Lauro si allontanasse, fuggisse. Semmai si era sciolto ancora di più tra le sue braccia, lasciandosi andare ad un pianto di disperato sollievo.

Erano restati così a lungo, fin quando i singhiozzi di Lauro non si erano placati.Il ragazzo si era, poi, avvicinato al suo orecchio e aveva sussurrato

"T' 'o giuro"

E per Edoardo valeva più di mille 'ti amo'.

_~•~_

_Stavano tornando nel backstage di Sanremo, carichi di adrenalina dopo la loro prima esibizione al festival, diretti verso i camerini, per cambiarsi e prepararsi alle interviste._ _Tanti complimenti, abbracci, pacche sulle spalle, "epici", "favolosi", "inimitabili"._

 _Ma, ovviamente, non sarebbe mai potuto mancare._ _Non era di certo la prima volta e sapevano non sarebbe stata l'ultima che ricevevano qualche insulto gratuito._ _"Certo che Achille il fisico per stare in quella tutina oscena non è che poi ce l'abbia così tanto, guarda che brutti fianchi, queste non sono cose che si possono permettere tutti… "_

_È un commento come un altro, perso tra i tanti della folla e probabilmente Lauro non l'ha manco sentito, ma Edoardo si gira comunque per scrutare la sua faccia in cerca di qualsiasi segno di disagio._

_Non ne trova e trae un sospiro di sollievo._ _Sa che presto le critiche arriveranno anche lui, ma preferirebbe succedesse il più tardi possibile._ _Lo prende per il polso e lo tira con delicatezza verso i camerini, con fare di supplica. Lau si gira, annuisce e lo segue con un sorriso stampato in faccia._

_Entrano nel camerino, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, riacquisendo finalmente un minimo di intimità._ _Lauro si osserva per un attimo allo specchio ed è visibilmente soddisfatto di questa prima serata._ _Edo lo osserva e sente il bisogno impellente di assicurarsi che sappia quanto è bello._

_"Lau, sei stato uno spettacolo, davvero"_

_"Ma grazie signorina, lei non sei stata da meno"_

_Si guardano negli occhi e scoppiano a ridere, entrambi ancora troppo fatti di adrenalina._

_Edoardo ammira l'opera d'arte che ha di fronte e brucia dal desiderio di baciare e adorare ogni centimetro di pelle._ _"Ma ne sei cosciente, di quanto sei maestoso?"_ _"Si, lo sono" gli risponde Lauro ammiccando._

 _Alla fine, entrambi non riescono più a mantenere le distanze e si baciano, un bacio carico di affetto innocente ma anche di passione carnale._ _Una comunione tra il Sacro e il Profano._

 _E mentre l'Amore scalda il petto di entrambi, la mente di Edo è occupata da una singola immagine, mozzafiato:_ _Lauro, mentre si spoglia del mantello con una grazia regale, e il suo sorriso sontuoso, fiero e un pizzico sfacciato._ _Trionfante._

_Finalmente, neanche le imperfezioni fanno più male._

**Author's Note:**

> Boh, che ansia.  
> Grazie per essere arrivati fin qui!  
> Volevo aggiungere che, anche se non ho esattamente esplicitato, per me Edo/Vale/Lau stanno insieme. Poi può anche essere letta in modo platonico, ma volevo specificare.  
> Fatemi sapere che nei pensate nei commenti, le critiche costruttive sono benvenute (anche se passerò due o quindici giorni a pensarci) e se vi va lasciate un kudos.  
> Lots of love❤


End file.
